


Two Kisses

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

The first time it happens is when they first meet in Purgatory.

Rain is pouring.

Castiel’s hair is pressed against his head. The small scratches on Castiel’s face are still bleeding but neither man cares.

Castiel’s hands are tight fists in the collar of Dean’s coat.

Dean’s hand is sliding down Castiel’s neck, providing some warmth against the cold, brutality of the rain in Purgatory.

It’s messy.

It’s not a passionate kiss.

Hell, it’s not even remotely soft.

It’s rough and but not the worst kiss Dean has ever had. Dean doesn’t care. All he wants is his angel, and he has his angel.

He knows if Sam was there, this wouldn’t be happening. Sam is the only thing which stops Dean from taking Castiel and having his way with him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time it happens, Castiel had gotten out of Purgatory after leaving Dean alone for several months.

Castiel is pulled straight onto Dean’s lap. Dean’s lips are straight on Castiel’s, both men completely ignoring Sam’s swearing and shouting in the corner.

Later that night, when Sam is in bed: Castiel is sat on the edge of the bed. He can’t sleep. After Dean left Purgatory, things got 10 times worse.

He feels Dean wrap his arms around him. Dean’s lips are pressed gently against his neck. Dean’s hands rub small circles onto Castiel’s belly, Castiel winces as Dean’s hand presses over the scars on his chest.

Dean slides Castiel’s blood-stained trench coat off, followed by the thin white shirt. Dean’s hands undo Castiel’s belt and Dean slides Castiel’s trousers down, leaving Castiel in a thin white t-shirt.

“C’mon back to bed Cas, lemme help you sleep” Dean says. Castiel hesitantly nods before lying back beside Dean.

Dean pulls Castiel on top of him and cuddles him. Castiel’s eyes slide shut, finally getting a good night sleep.


End file.
